Eight Letters
by Agent Ilse Stiefel-Getzug
Summary: Those eight letters on the little screen were staring back at her. It's not the eight letters you would expect. "Henry what day is it today?" she asked."Saturday the...18th," he replied. Natalie smiled. She knew exactly how to tell him.


**So this was basically stuck in my head since this morning, and I couldn't get it to leave so I typed it all out. And I know I haven't been around much and that I still have another story (that I am working on!), but when a plot bunny hits you, you can't ignore it! I was actually thinking of having this as a threeshot, but once you get to the end, you'll see why I wanted this out today. Keep in mind, I've only been working on this for about an hour (maybe not even). Hope you enjoy! Warning: fluff!**

**Disclaimer: N2N is not mine. But I am seeing it this summer! *cue me fangirlishly screaming!***

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

Eight letters.

Eight letters showed up on the screen.

"Oh God," Natalie muttered to herself.

The worst was that it was the sixth time she had seen those eight letters in the past few days.

She flipped the little stick over and over to see if it was really true. She picked up the box that once held the stick to see if she had missed any instructions. She knew it had to be true, though. She had taken that test six times, and it never failed her. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding it in her hand.

Those letters were staring back at her.

She burst into tears. But she didn't know if they were happy tears or sad tears. She really didn't know how she should feel. In fact, this was not like Natalie to all of a sudden burst out crying and she almost hated herself for it.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," she said to herself.

Pregnant. Those were the eight letters she had seen. Every time she took the pregnancy test, those letters were the ones that kept coming right back to her. Those were the letters that kept her up those past few nights. No matter how comfortable she was in Henry's arms, that was what was keeping her up at night.

Natalie wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to feel. She knew she wanted a family with Henry. She knew he was the only one who could actually make her happy and she knew one day they would have a baby that would be brought up in a happy, loving and, hopefully, normal world unlike what they had to deal with.

She just didn't know it would be so soon.

They had only gotten married that March. They both decided that they would wait until they felt they were ready. It was a whole world of a difference from being boyfriend and girlfriend who shared an apartment and being newlyweds who were going to have a baby.

"Oh God," Natalie muttered to herself again as more tears started flooding in her eyes. Just thinking of having a baby made her heart beat faster. She tried to push the fears and doubts out of her mind. _I love him _she kept telling herself. _We wanted this_. _It was going to happen sooner or later_.

"Then why couldn't have it been later?" she asked out loud.

She just turned twenty-two. She didn't know if she was ready. She didn't know how Henry was going to react. She didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know how she would handle it. She didn't know if she would end up like...like...

"I'm going to be a Mom."

She stared at the tiny little stick that held so much information and determined so much about her life for the next few years. If only it could tell her what was going to happen in her life. Better yet, tell her how exactly she was going to tell him. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She turned sideways, lifting up her shirt to see any telltale sign of a bump. She ran one hand over her stomach, imagining a little life growing inside of her. And she smiled...but just a little. In her head, she imagined what it would be like raising this little child. She looked down again at the little stick in her other hand.

"I guess if you wanted to fail me, you would have done it already, huh?"

But that was Natalie. The hard worker, perfectionist who had to be the best at everything. Natalie never fails.

Apparently, she couldn't fail a pregnancy test, either.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

"I'll tell him. I will tell him today. I will tell him today."

Natalie repeated these words over and over quietly in the kitchen while making breakfast for her and Henry. She had gone through this in her head hundreds of times within the past 24 hours. _Maybe I'll make him a nice, big breakfast with bacon and sausages, just how he likes_. _Or maybe I'll do some sort of weird puzzle or treasure map around the apartment leaving him little clues._ But then she remembered it was Henry and probably wouldn't even figure that out. _Maybe I'll show him ads for car seat and he'll get the hint. Or what if I-_

"Nat?"

Natalie turned around and smiled to see her husband standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

_Hi Daddy._

"This is weird. Usually I'm the first one up making you breakfast," he said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, well, what's wrong with a little change now and then, right?" she said, her voice the tiniest bit shaky. She hoped Henry wouldn't notice.

"Nothing's wrong with that," Henry said, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her head. He didn't know it, but he had placed his hands on her stomach.

_Oh God, does he know? Did he find the tests? I thought I hid those_... Natalie kept saying in her head, starting to panic. Her heart started beating faster. "Uh, Henry-"

"Ooh, bacon and sausages!" Henry exclaimed, just like a little kid finding presents under the tree. Natalie sighed. He didn't notice. Henry broke apart from Natalie and tried to sneak a sausage off the pan, practically burning his fingers in the process. "Ow!"

Natalie laughed. "You are such a kid."

"Whatever," Henry said, grabbing a fork instead.

"Hey, it's not ready yet!" said Natalie, slapping his hand away from the pan. It didn't work; Henry managed to steal a sausage off and took a bite out of it.

"Tastes fine to me," Henry said and smiled. "We have any eggs?" he asked, mouth full of food.

"There should be some in the fridge," Natalie said, still cooking the meat on the pan. Henry took the eggs out and put them on the counter.

"Why are you still cooking them, they're done!" Henry said, lightly pushing Natalie towards the table.

"No they're not!" Natalie insisted, getting closer to the chair, much to her disappointment.

"Yes they are! Here take a bite," Henry said, sitting her down and offering her what was left on the fork. She took it, and realized he was right. Three minutes longer and it would have been overcooked.

"You're right," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Henry lightly laughed. "Where's your head today, Nat? In the clouds?"

_No, with my stomach._

"That's just cause you're hungry. I'll whip you up my famous eggs and you'll be good as new," Henry replied.

She didn't realize she had said that out loud.

She grabbed the newspaper, but couldn't help but watch him as he cooked. He whistled a happy tune, not a worry in his mind. Occasionally, he'd glance over to see Natalie watching him, and smiled and winked at her. Once he was done, he filled up two plates with food and brought them to the table. He poured orange juice for the both of them, and kissed her head before sitting down. Natalie smiled and looked at him. He started reading the newspaper. Over his shoulder was a picture of Henry playing with his niece. It was one of the most precious pictures Natalie had seen. Henry didn't even know she had taken the picture. Natalie smiled, remembering that day, and seeing how caring he was to his five year old niece. It was then that she knew that she would have kids with him someday. Her hand unconsciously drifted to her stomach.

_He's going to be such a great Dad._

Dad. A new thought came to Natalie's mind.

"Henry, what day is it today?" she asked.

"Saturday the..." Henry paused to remember the date. "18th."

Natalie smiled. She knew exactly how to tell him.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday<em>

"Now I know I will tell him today. Today's the day. He will find out today." Natalie said to herself.

She had left earlier that morning to pick up something. She was on her way home, Henry's coffee in one hand and the other hand holding a small shopping bag. She had run how she was going to tell him over and over in her head. She knew what to do if Henry was awake or asleep. She knew how to say it so that he'd get it. She knew when to give the gift to him. She was in the elevator when the panic started to hit.

_What if he freaks out? What if he gets mad at me? What if he doesn't want it?_

_What if he leaves me?_

The elevator doors opened and Natalie stepped out, her head still filled with panic. She put the bag down and opened the door, taking in a deep breath. _I know how I am going to do this. I know how to tell him._

Henry was on the couch, reading a book. He looked up at Natalie and smiled. "Hey."

Natalie smiled back. _What was I going to do again?_

"Where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't here," Henry said, and frowned a little bit.

"How long were you up?" Natalie asked bringing him his coffee and hiding the bag behind her.

"Thanks," he said as she gave it to him. He gave her a quick kiss as she sat down. "Not long. I was going to make breakfast again like yesterday, but we didn't end up completely finishing that if you remember," he said giving Natalie a wink. She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. She blushed, remembering how they had to clean up the kitchen...and then the bedroom.

"I just had to pick up something this morning. And I wanted to do it before you woke up," Natalie said.

"Oh okay. Why didn't you wait, we could've gone together," Henry said, putting his coffee on the table.

"It's something I had to do," Natalie said, reaching for the bag. Henry never noticed what the bag was from.

"Babies R Us?"

"Yeah," Natalie said, clearing her throat._ Come on, Nat. You've gone through this a million times. JUST DO IT. _

"What's the occasion?" Henry asked. Natalie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This w_as _Henry, and he doesn't usually get it the first time.

"Henry, do you know what today is?"

"Sunday June 19th," he responded as Natalie took something out of the bag. It was a yellow onesie, the perfect size for a newborn baby. To finish that off, it also had little music notes on it. She showed it to him, watching his face for any sign that he knew what she was talking about.

"Nat?" Henry quietly asked.

Natalie took Henry's hand, and placed it on her stomach, tears starting to form in her eyes. Their eyes were fixed on where their hands were placed. Henry's face changed from confusion to recognition. He knew what she was talking about. He knelt his forehead against hers and used his other hand to wipe the tears that were falling from Natalie's eyes. He kissed her lips tenderly, his hand never leaving her stomach, but instead lightly rubbing it.

When they broke apart, Henry looked at Natalie, a smile on his face. Natalie was relieved and smiled back at him. Henry grinned and looked down at their hands again. He moved his hand from her stomach to holding hers. He brought their hands up and kissed them and started to laugh. Natalie could see that he was going to start to cry soon. She looked at their intertwined hands and back to his eyes where she could see nothing but joy.

"I love you," he told her.

"Happy Father's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you see why I wanted this out today? Happy Father's Day to all the Dads and soon-to-be Dads! Yeah, I guess you could include Henry as one of those...<strong>

**I baked two cakes for my family today, so why not for those who review? Reviews are love and give you cake :)**


End file.
